Sweet Times
by Varchsadow
Summary: Sora's got everything he needs, but Yuffie doesn't think that way... ///RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi people! Officially, this thingy here has been ready since last Tuesday, but it _was_ a good thing I waited to post it actually since I've added and/or changed some stuff in it. Some part of this didn't come out the way I wanted them to, but knowing me, if I had waited any longer to post it this thing would have never come out .  
And also, I know this isn't very very long, but for a first timer I believe it's still alright XD

**Disclaimer**: I do imagine this isn't your first time reading fanfics, which means you should already know, I do NOT own any of the following characters nor the game where said characters come from.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1

_August 4__th_

_1__1:00 a.m._

_That's what the boy__ read on his small clock as a random song he didn't know echoed in the small apartment. He smashed a lazy hand upon the machine, bringing back the silence that left a few seconds ago. The silver-haired youth rose up to his feet, heading towards the only door that didn't lead outside to enter to bathroom. The ceramic floor didn't even seem to bother him._

_1__1:13 a.m._

_That's what the boy read on his small clock as he came out of the steaming bathroom, water drops still rolling down his slightly muscled chest, a towel around his waist and his hair sticking to his face, covering his shinning aqua eyes. The temperature of the room made him shiver lightly, but nothing extremely bad. He walked towards a small wardrobe near his bed, looking through it quickly once he stopped moving his legs. A few seconds after, some set of tops and pants were dropped on his bed as a grin drew itself on his lips._

_The first set he tried was a skin tight black t-shirt with long white cargo pants along with a large white belt – not one made out of leather, mind you, he was more stylish than that._

_The second one had the silver-haired boy keep the same pants and belt, but instead of a t-shirt, a sleeveless canvas looking shirt kept his torso hidden. As he looked in the mirror, a short growl, obviously coming from his stomach, reminded him he still didn't have had his breakfast._

_1__1:28 a.m._

_That's what the boy read on the small clock as he ate a toast to fill his stomach. Still wearing outfit #2, he bit and swallowed mechanically as he starred at the two remaining outfit._

_1__1:33 a.m._

_That's what the boy read on the small clock as he finished putting on the third outfit. A bit more class, yet casual, he had black jeans with a white leather belt and a white shirt with buttons. He liked it._

_0__1:30 p.m._

_The front door was tightly shut before a motor sound was heard, rapidly fading away._

"Here goes Yuffie!"

The black-haired girl quickly spun around to catch some films the brunette had thrown her.

"Thanks, Sora! Keep on going like this, you're gonna be a P.A. soon enough!"

Sora stopped whatever he was doing to stare at his boss. "P.A.?"

Yuffie, showing one of her greatest smile, explained: "Protograph Assistant, my boy!"

The brunette sighed as he went back to work. Protograph, huh? Well, it wasn't the first time Yuffie invented a word out of the blue like this, so why bother with it now? Plus, that one could be qualified as _normal_ compared to _disasterrific_, disaster and terrific, and _granterful, _great and wonderful.

Although he had to admit it, he was getting a lot better at being Yuffie's assistant. The black-haired girl was a photograph. Not a professional one, she was only 19, but she did want to work as a model photograph someday. For now she mostly took what she called 'Boo-ooh Boring stuff' such as family pictures, but once in a while she got other kind of costumers, who wanted more… How did she that again? 'Yay-yay pics'?

Anyway, so there he was, mostly doing everything Yuffie didn't take the time to do by herself. Cleaning, bringing her films, helping her set things up for different sessions. Just now, while she seemed to – no wait, Yuffie _never_ seems to have fun, she _does_. So she was having fun taking a cute couple in every position they could get into, and Sora was setting up a background for the next session. The lucky guy was one of Yuffie's friends who wanted to be a model and who needed a good amount of shots to show them to an agent.

The thing was pitch black with grey clouds here and there.

Finally, all Sora needed to place was, well, placed. The only thing left for Yuffie was to test out her lights and stuff the brunette didn't quite understand yet. Hey, he was no photograph and he didn't intend on becoming one, so why would he bother learning all that stuff? It's not like Yuffie, in one of her serious moment – which happened more often than it seemed – didn't try to explain all that stuff to him, but he just thought the information was irrelevant.

"Alright you two! Time's up, and I've got all the shots you asked for. Now, now, today's Tuesday, am I wrong? So come pick them up on Friday, they'll be ready by then." She turned around to face Sora. "Assistant! Step #1 complete! But that's not the point. I'm getting hungry, so you go to the café next door and bring me a muffin before I starve to death! Here's some money, grab something for you too while you're at it." She blinked an eye and left money beside her before turning again to talk with the couple.

Sora took the 10 she left on the table before heading towards the exit.

Snow. That's all Sora could see outside. And hell wasn't he tired of it; it had been snowing for four days now, and there was no sign of it wanting to stop. Well at least he spent most of his time either at school, with his friends or with Yuffie, which meant he didn't have to bear the cold February weather too often.

Hopefully, the door leading to the café _truly_ was next door, meaning Sora didn't even have to go outside to reach it. He walked until he was under the 'Order Here' sign and gave a nice smile as the cashier noticed him. Since Sora began working for Yuffie, each and every work day looked the same. First he cleaned the floor and the tables, then brought Yuffie a film or two for her camera and then started putting the background for the next session. With that, he had done a good 3 hours of job. At that point, Yuffie sent him to the café to get something for the two of them, and the cycle repeated itself, only removing the café part, if needed. So by now, every cashier knew who Sora was and what he was going to order, that is two muffins, and every time they'd change the flavour so he and Yuffie wouldn't get tired of it.

About thirty seconds later, Sora spun around with the intention of leaving the place. That is, until he bumped into a certain person waiting just behind him.

"S…Sorry, I-I didn't look where I was go—"

It just occurred at that instant to Sora that the stranger, a male, was incredibly… _hot_. Yeah, that was the word. Silver hair reaching a little bit further down than his shoulders, shinning, living aqua eyes, a beautiful body shape – at least from what the brunette could imagine – and a good way of dressing. And then, it just occurred to Sora that he'd been starring at the male for a good ten seconds. Quickly snapping out of his state of mind, he hurried past the stranger, whispering some excuses over again and then to the door as he felt his heart pounding hard and fast inside his chest.

The quickly got out of the café, immediately taking a side step and then another, but backward this time, only to lean against the wall, just beside the door.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

It took about a minute for Sora to regain a bit of his composure, only to have a functioning piece of brain tell him to go back to Yuffie's studio, where the black-haired woman probably was waiting for him eagerly, running everywhere around while thinking about her empty stomach.

XxXxX

"Finally! Where were you? I neeeeed my muffin, now!"

Yuffie had jumped on him the second Sora entered the room and had taken the bag a second after that. She took the first muffin her hand came across, took it out of the bag and bit into it as if there was no tomorrow and this was her last meal, then mechanically putting the bag with the remaining pastry on the nearest table, which Sora didn't waste time in grabbing, knowing too well his lust for food would take over had he not taken it right now.

Soon after, the room fell completely silent, much to Yuffie's disappointment. It was then that she got closer to Sora, starring very suspiciously at him. The brunette took a step back. Yuffie took a step ahead. He repeated. She repeated. He sighed, knowing the situation was bound to go on the way it was right now, but she still took a step ahead and made him fall on the floor. The brunette raised his head, sticking his tongue out, while the black-haired girl laughed as hard as she could.

"What's up with you? Why were you following me so closely?" Sora asked, hoping she wouldn't drag him into one of her long, fruitless explanation.

"Easy! I just _had_ to try and guess why you took longer than usual to get back here." A smile drew itself on her face. "And don't try to "There was a lot of people waiting" me, there's hardly anyone at this time of the day!" The smile grew even larger. "So it has to… Oh Gods! Don't tell me you've… actually… _met_ someone?!" No, correction, that wasn't a smile; that was a hysteric fan girl in need to hear crispy details. "What did _he_ look like?!"

Sora's eyes widened, his brain began searching throughout every single memories he had concerning Yuffie; time seemed to have stopped as the information his ears caught a second earlier slowly made its way through Sora's nerves till it arrived at his brain, where it was analyzed, then reanalyzed and yet another time. Then it seemed to Sora as if his brain told him "Sorry, no match found. Try using other words."

The brunette hurried back on his feet, totally unaware of the situation this silence would throw him into.

…

…

…

Yuffie sat down on the nearest table, crossing her legs and letting a victorious grin invaded the lower part of her face. "So I _did_ guess right!" She chuckled. "Hey there! But don't worry, I just applied a girl sentence to a boy and it worked the way I wanted it to work!" The black-haired woman got off of her improvised seat, nearly on the verge of laughing every ounce of happiness in her body. "And this shall conclude step number one of mission LFSAB! Onward and upward top step two: Have a date with said boy." She winked an amused eye to a confused Sora, leaving him with nothing questioning his mind except for this. "Yuffie, hmm, what IS mission LFSAB for Pete's sake? _Let's Find Sora A Boyfriend_ or something?"

Yuffie stared at him strangely while stuffing the last bit of her muffin in her mouth, chewing it fast, eyes blinking with incredulity. She finally took the chance to swallow the big chunks inside her mouth, as if she was hurrying to her answer that question in particular. "How'd _you_ guess?"

_Toc…Toc…Toc…_

The brunette's head turned instantly, startled by the sudden sound (In any normal situations, hearing someone knock wouldn't be this surprising, but the sound came from right behind his back), only to discover the same silver-haired youth as earlier. Sora instantly backed up with a couple of awkwardly placed steps, but still managing to get out of it without feeling the floor on his head.

Yuffie, however, didn't seem the slightest bit surprised to see the male intruder, but she, from her sitting point, could have easily seen him coming. "How are you doing, Riku?"

"'_Riku'? Wait, does she mean that friend of hers who… Yeah, must be. Though luck._" But one detail occurred to Sora: She hadn't even greeted him. … No, that's not true. She did, but Sora had believed it was directed to him at the time. Anyway, that was not the time for such meaningless details, the boy Sora had ran into, stared to and even mumbled some inaudible things to was there, in the same room as he was in, and the brunette had _no way_ to escape whatsoever if he wanted to keep his job, which, actually, was the case.

"I was fine earlier, and now I'm even finer." The youth finally opened his mouth, revealing a nice, soft voice, at least a lot softer than Sora expected it to be. Yuffie ran towards her friend, strangling him for about fifteen seconds with a hug.

When she finally let him go, she cleared her throat and asked with a voice filled with sarcasm: "And why is it that now you feel even better than earlier Riku?"

"You should know why." He leaned closer so that only Yuffie would hear him, although the silver-haired boy had profound doubts whether or not the brunette had heard the last two sentences. "Because you were totally right. Thanks, I'll make it up to you someday."

"Of course you will. And you only have two choices. The first one, you make me your personal photograph once you're taken in a model agency or two, you do everything from number one plus you try to go out with Sora to fill my yaoi need. Which one do you want to do?" Yuffie answered, not even opening the small space within her body and Riku's.

The silver-haired boy, though, got back to a straighter position before answering. "I can't guarantee I'll succeed, but a number two would be a good challenge. Think I've got a chance?"

Sora, who recently started acting normal again, went closer to the pair, wondering what kind of secret they could have shared that could lead to Riku's last answer. When he was beside his boss, she smiled at him, but not one of those happy-go-lucky smiles. This one looked vicious, as if her head had planned something and that it was now happening before her at that exact moment. That's when the brunette acknowledged he could fear the situation, for the black-haired woman _had_ planned something, whatever her weird brain could have come up with.

Sora finally took his courage and placed it upon a single sentence, hoping it would lead to a clear answer. "Have a chance at what?" Yuffie's smile was only fuelled by that question as she answered nonchalantly. "You'll se soon enough, my dear P.A." And with that she headed towards her camera. "Come on Riku, we still need to take those pictures, and they won't get done without any of us. Sora, there really isn't anything else to do, so go get a good lot of films and come back here, you'll assist me a bit more directly for this session."

The brunette took a look around him to find the suitcase where she kept her films. "_Now where could she have put it? I mean, come on, it was right there next to the background, at least that's where _I_ left it. … Might as well ask her._" The brunette turned towards Yuffie. "Tell me Yuffie, where did you leave the suitcase with all your films? It isn't where I last left it."

The black-haired woman turned around to face Sora while she pointed to Riku where he was supposed to go stand. "Hmm… Let me think… I think I placed it near the background for that last session with the couple. If it's not there, just look around, it couldn't have disappeared like this into thin air."

The brunette then began his way towards the last background, but he didn't even have to look around it since the suitcase appeared next to him in the other male's hand. "Is this what you've been looking for? It was just next to where we were two minutes ago."

Riku held the case a little bit further in front of him, careful not to hit Sora with it since he was pretty close. The brunette shyly took it from the other's arm, whispering a small '_Thank you_' without even looking at him in the eyes, afraid he'd blush he if did. But it did seem Riku was not over with Sora yet since he was totally blocking the shortest way to Yuffie. "Hum"… I'd like to pass… And you have those pictures to take and Yuffie's waiting and—"

Sora stopped making excuses over excuses when Riku's finger landed on his lips and as he saw Yuffie slowly making her towards the two of them. Riku's voice rose once again, but only a little bit since he was only talking a bit louder than a whisper. "I know this will sound a lot unexpected, but what would you answer me if I asked you to have dinner with me and maybe something else after your work is done?"

"_That's it; time _must_ have come to a stop! What can I answer now? Yes or no. That's all the options I have at my disposal right now._" Yuffie was now standing right next to Riku. "I'd say that he'd say he'd be so happy too! So where do you wanna bring him for dinner? Oh! And I have an idea for after that, you're gonna love it I swear! You know that really big park about ten minutes away from my house? It's nearly empty at about 7 o'clock. You two could have all the intimacy you need under the star and snow veil. Wouldn't _that_ be cute?"

Riku smiled. "Thanks, that'd a great idea." He turned to face to brunette. "So… Are you interested?"

Sora's eyes wandered on Riku's face as they narrowed, his cheeks turned red and finally he opened his mouth. "Are you… Are you asking me on a… date or something?"

Riku gave Sora a small grin, his eyes told the brunette yes, but the mouth's answer was slightly different. "Would that change what you were going to answer if I told you that yes, I'm asking you on a date?"

"_Question after question, huh?_ I guess that… No, it wouldn't change my… positive answer." Sora bowed his head, feeling that his face was now red all over.

Thinking her turn was now, Yuffie gladly added. "And now, for the finishing touch! Riku, Sora's shift ends at 4:30 p.m." She glanced at the surprised brunette. "I've just decided we'll close an hour sooner today, I'm sure you don't mind, do you? So come and pick him up here at 5:30 p.m. and he'll be ready. Alright! Now we _really _need to get going with your pictures, or else they'll never be done and I won't get to be your personal photograph when you'll be a famous model!" She laughed a few seconds before running over to the place where they'd take the pictures shortly followed by Riku, leaving a confused Sora behind.

"_I'm going on a… date?_"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: That's about it for this time D  
So... I hope you enjoyed it and if so, don't forget to review, it's always nice to  
And if you want to flame, go ahead, but for Pete's sake, be mindful and explain**_ why_**!!  
See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, here it is, Sweet Times part 2 D  
Sorry it took so long to upload it here though¬¬ I've had a stupid writter's block and didn't find anything to write for nearly a week, duh...  
Anyways, here it is, so enjoy, and please, no wait...

**PLEASE DO REVIEW THIS TIME**, all I'm asking for is a sentence of two saying what you liked or didn't like, that's all!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, but for the sake of amusing myself, I'll wirte it again. Sora, Riku, Kairi, hell, Kingdom Hearts and its characters, Square-Enix and its characters, none of them are owned by me.

Chapter 2

_August 4__th_

_04:52 p.m._

_That's what the red-haired girl answered the brunet when he requested to know the time. She had been over at the boy's house since he arrived, panting over the few minutes he had spent running. They had stormed his bedroom to find some decent clothes, coming up with something the self proclaimed fashion advisor had nearly chosen all by herself. Of course she did, the brunet would have never bought pants and shirts like the ones she had brought him._

_About twenty minutes earlier, the red-haired girl received a call from an overexcited brunet who nearly begged her to get ready for his date. Her first reaction had been to ask with whom did he have a date, but this question has yet to be answered in a more detailed way._

_And so, after those twenty minutes, the red-haired girl was leaning on her friend's bed, waiting for the brunet to finally come back from the bathroom where he had been changing clothes for the ten last minutes, but finally a faint sound made its way to the girl's ear, soon followed by a nearby door, obviously the bathroom's one since no one else was in the house yet, and a few seconds later, the brunet was back with a face even more red than his friend's hair._

_The red-haired youth tried not to focus on the boy's face, but instead on how he looked. When they entered the bedroom fifteen minutes ago, she immediately took her bag off her shoulders and dug in it to get out a pair leather pants. The boy's first reaction had been to ask her, or rather yell, where in blazing hell she found that, and that's when she remembered the boy about a particular shop in between their houses._

_And now, he was wearing those same leather pants she gave him along with a shirt the red-haired girl chose ages ago while shopping with the brunet. If one looked at it detail after detail, that shirt was a complete mess. It was short sleeved, a zipper running all the way on the front and on the right chest part, a cross made out of two zippers was drawn and the two ends were connected by a chain. On the other side, chains ran everywhere, picturing something the two friends hadn't figured out yet._

_Without looking at everything from the neck up, the boy looked good. The pants were a bit tighter than what he was used to wear, but that only gave him better forms and the shirt was just the kind of thing he had to wear with them. _

_5:08 p.m._

_That's what the red-haired girl answered the __brunet when he requested to know the time yet again. This time, everything from the neck up was ready to be looked at. The girl took a step back to admire her work and then sighing in relief as she witnessed the brunet had been able to get ready in such a short amount of time._

_The boy's spiky hair seemed even more messed up than usual, but that, along with his clothing, created a style he liked._

_The girl took out a cell phone from her pocket and composed a number she obviously knew by heart. After waiting a few seconds, she turned around and began mumbling some words the brunet didn't even try to hear properly since his mind was focusing on the date he had twenty minutes later._

_5:14 p.m._

_The front door was tightly shut before two voices began fading away along with footsteps._

Riku was driving slowly in the numerous streets he took in order to go to Yuffie's small studio. The falling of the snow was now lighter than earlier this afternoon when the silver-haired boy returned to his apartment to get ready. Now it looked like it was finally going to stop soon, although it certainly wouldn't be this evening, but for now the most important was that it wasn't that bad outside, which meant his evening with the brunet wouldn't be affected by the current weather.

Only a few cars were on the road. After all, it _was_ a Saturday at 5:26 p.m. Most people were probably busy preparing dinner or were simply eating. _Well, I'll be eating soon enough too, although not alone for once,_ Riku thought to himself.

The light about forty meters away from him turned red. The silver-haired boy slowly stopped, careful not to press to hard on the brakes. With all the snow that had been falling these last days, it was not a wonder why the roads were so snowy, but that also meant it was more dangerous to drive on them. Riku did, in past moments, do some stupidities while driving, but never in winter. In fact, he never liked to drive during winter. Snow mountains blocked his view at every intersection, he had to drive slower on snowy routes. All in all, what he hated about driving in winter was the snow, although when not driving he loved it. It was soothing, nearly cleansing for him, and nothing made him smile in _that_ special way than seeing people enjoying the white season.

Then his thoughts drifted toward this afternoon, at the moment he had asked Sora out. He remembered the blushing brunet telling him he needed to pass to give a case to Yuffie, that Riku needed to get ready for the pictures and everything he could find for an excuse, and then his finger on the brunet's lips, how the poor boy reacted when Riku had asked to go out with him, Yuffie's intervention (Which made him laugh more than he wanted to. At least nobody could see him at the moment.), and finally the brunet, blushing even more than he was when the silver-haired boy shut him up with his finger, asked him if this was going to be a date.

Finally, the light turned green and Riku once again began rolling down the streets. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he was able to distinguish the form of the building he'd stop in front of in about a kilometre. His heart responded his consequence, making sweat pearl on his forehead. It was more excitement than stress though, which was a good thing because Riku knew he'd screw everything up if it had been the other way around. Slowly, the building became clearer and closer, growing and growing until the silver-haired boy was finally in front of it.

He stopped the motor of his car and got out of it. The silver-haired boy walked towards the door, taking a few deep breaths before he pulled the door. Little did he know, however, that three people inside the building were watching him as he entered said building.

He walked up the small set of stairs, staring at the opened door he would go through in a few instants, his ear hearing small noises coming from that particular door. At least now he wouldn't be surprised to see other people than the brunet in the room, even though it was already clear that at least Yuffie would be there. But there was another feminine voice, one he didn't know of.

A few seconds later, Riku stepped in the bright room which established a clear contrast between the room and the poorly lighted hallway of the building. As he had guessed, Yuffie was there, listening to some red-haired girl he could swear he knew and Sora was standing next to them, his face painted with light red on his cheeks.

Yuffie was the first to notice the newcomer. She waved and Riku responded with some less expressive waving as his legs continued to go toward the trio.

"Hey there Riku," Yuffie literally threw herself in her friend's arm for a small hug. "Well, aren't you looking nice tonight!"

"Yeah well, I had to at least try to look good since I'm taking someone out."

Sora's eyes crossed Riku's for the first time since the older had arrived, but they soon parted due to the fact that the brunet had turn his head in a futile attempt to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Come on Sora, he's waiting for you. Well, not only him, because I'm hungry too, so go and get going so I can go back home." This time, it had been the other girl's voice that was heard. She turned around to face Riku. "By the way, the name's Kairi, and I can see why Sora was excited about this date now… Riku was it?"

The silver-haired boy nodded with a charming smile, happy to know he had had such an impact on Sora. "So, Sora. Are you ready to go?"

The still blushing brunet went towards Riku as a small smile appeared on his face. _His smile makes him even cuter…_, Riku's eyes blinked as he realised what he had thought. But what could he do about it, Sora's smile _was_ beautiful, or at least Riku thought so.

The brunet turned to face Kairi who gave him a smile and made a sign to tell him to call her when he'd be back to his house. The brunet nodded and followed the other boy outside.

XxXxX

"Thanks," Sora smiled after Riku had held opened the car's door for him. The brunet shyly sat into the grey vehicle. Not that he was afraid or anything, but, after all, he had met the silver-haired boy only a few hours ago and the only thing he knew about his date was what Yuffie had told him. If Sora trusted every word she said about Riku, then there was nothing to fear, but at the same time the brunet knew Yuffie had a… small tendency to amplify things.

After a few seconds, Riku took place next to Sora in the driver's seat. "Well, you certainly didn't look like that earlier. Nice look."

The brunet faced Riku, and even though he blushed (Yet again), he didn't look elsewhere. "Hum… Thanks. Kairi _did_ help me though. I didn't really know what to wear." Sora took a small pause. "Well, where are we going to eat? I'm starving!"

"How about the Tokyo?" Riku turned the car on and started driving in the white streets he left less than five minutes ago, although this time he had company. Talking about that, even though Sora was blushing, he didn't seem to be as shy as earlier this afternoon, not that Riku would complain about that of course. "You've been there before?" he slowed down and turned on a boulevard before he glimpsed toward Sora.

"Yeah, once… But that was a long time ago. Duh, I mean, long time ago… It was about two or three years back, so not really long, but that's still quite some time." The car fell silent for a bit. Not one of those awkward silences where everyone feel bad, just a rather comfortable one. "It was good, too. You had a good idea."

Riku's lips formed a tiny smile. "Nice, I was hoping you'd like it."

Two whole minutes on a boulevard hadn't brought a new detail to the scenery: very few cars, snow falling from the sky and slippery roads.

XxXxX

"Welcome to the Tokyo! Did you have a reservation?" A bright and cheerful teenage girl greeted the two boys as they entered the restaurant. Riku walked towards her with Sora on his trail. "Yeah, Kisling, for 6 o'clock."

Sora looked around to find a clock. His eyes finally stopped on the small counter where he read 5:48 p.m. "_Wow, sure took a while to get here… Duh, it's not as if this place was extremely close to Yuffie's studio..._"

"I'll verify this, please wait a few seconds." And for a moment all that was heard were dishes clashing together, forks and knives. "Ah, there it is. 6 o'clock, Kisling, two people. Lucky you, the people before you at that table just left, you won't have to wait here." She bent to her knees and came back up with two menus. "Follow me, please!"

The waitress made her way in between the numerous occupied tables and people carefully and rather easily, but to Sora and Riku and adventure in the Amazonian jungle would have been easier, until they finally reached the back of the restaurant where she stopped in front of banquet in a half moon form. "Will this seat be okay?"

"Of course, thank you miss." The girl set the menus on the table and gave them a small smile. "Have a good meal!" And she disappeared by the same way she took to come here.

The pair entered from both sides to sit down on the comfortable, rather long and curved seat. When they finally were in front of the menus, Riku asked: "Don't you mind being so… close to me?" That's when Sora realized how close the girl had set the menus and the plates.

"Hmm, that's about the same distance now as earlier in your car, right? Plus, I… don't really mind, do you?" Light red covered the brunet's face as he asked his question. However it disappeared quickly when Riku gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, to be honest, I absolutely don't mind. … … … So, hum… Shall we look at the menu?"

Sora winked a few times, confusion spreading all over his face until the information finally reached his brain properly. "Oh, the menu, yes, of course. After all, we… did come here to eat."

XxXxX

"Is everything to your liking?" Their waiter broke for them the long silence the two boys had created once they had had their meals. Both of them answered a small 'Yes' before the third boy walked away and they fall back silent.

However, Riku could feel Sora's uneasiness at the moment, which was, although questionable because of his earlier attitude, quite understandable. "Sora?" Going through slowly, that was what the silver-haired boy would do, or else that'd just frighten the younger boy.

"Hmmm?" Not even an articulated word. Oh well, it wasn't the end of the world, many people used that to extend their vocabulary range out of 'Yes' and 'No' when it came to a question that could be answered by these two, right? ...Right?

"I was just wondering if you're feeling alright. Are you?" Sora tightened his body slightly before relaxing it.

"Yeah... Well, Yes and no. I mean, we've just met today, and the first thing I did was to bump into you, and now we're eating in a restaurant together while I'm wearing leather pants Kairi forced me into. I'm just feeling a bit dumb, that's all." Riku slowly raised an eyebrow, which almost told the brunet 'And why would you care about that?'

"Oh come on! Don't tell me this situation's not kind of awkward!" He laughed.

"To tell you the truth, Sora, no, it isn't, or so I believe. However, it could easily be so if only I did this."

Sora's laughter ended with a loud gasp coming from his mouth right after Riku's hand had landed on whatever part of his ass that wasn't occupied sitting on his seat at the moment. He stared bluntly at the culprit.

"And _this._"

This time, Riku's hand squeezed the butt part he was holding, resulting in another gasp, only a few decibels louder this time, but enough to get the surrounding tables and waiters attention for a few seconds during which Riku felt Sora's hand remove his from where it was.

"What was _that_ for?!" He asked, trying to suppress the surprise in his voice.

"Well, you thought the situation was awkward, I simply made it that way for me too."

"By squeezing my butt with your left hand?" Sora raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing Riku's spoken intentions, but all Riku gave him for an answer was a rather, at least the silver-haired boy hoped, charming smile.

XxXxX

"Thanks for dinner, it was good." Sora said when Riku took place in the driver's seat.

"Oh well, you know, I had already figured that much out. You eat with more appetite than an _ogre_. For such a slim guy, you sure know how to freak people out."

Sora grinned widely, something Riku now thought as his trademark, and added nothing more to Riku's comment and finally turned his head and stared outside.

Riku drove slowly, remembering how the dinner went. Except the fact that they took only half an hour to eat and then wasted another equal amount of time just sitting and talking, which in itself was funnier than something disturbing, it went pretty well. It had been far from being perfect, but that had not been Riku's original intention. He just wanted to have fun and that was what he had had up until now.

Riku slightly pushed the brakes as he was approaching a red light. Once the car had stopped being in motion, he took a quick look at Sora who was still watching outside and then at his car clock, which indicated that it was 7:19 p.m.

"Sora?" The brunet eyes shifted their attention so they'd be locked with Riku's. "Tell you what, instead of taking a walk out _there,_" He pointed in front of his car, "I'll treat you to a dessert. How does that sound?"

"Wow, and here I thought you wouldn't give up on this walk even if your apartment was burning."

"And why would you think that?" He asked as he pressed on the gas.

"No reason. It seems I misjudged you after that butt gripping thing back at the Tokyo," Sora chuckled lightly, "A dark park, with no one around, just us. I was sure you'd take the chance to try something else on me."

Riku was clearly not offended by Sora's thoughts and nothing in his face could prove the opposite to the brunet. "I can't really blame you for thinking that, now can I? But to think that you would think that of me... is absolutely _not_ surprising."

Sora tried to suppress his laughs, but only did so for a few seconds before Riku started laughing too and at that point, no matter how hard he seemed to try, he ended up laughing too.

After they both calmed down, Sora flashed a smile that quickly transformed into a grin. "Alright. A dessert would be good. Not to mention I love sweets."

Riku let out a small laugh, whether it was a remain of earlier or a reaction to Sora's words, he didn't know, nor did he mind, but he laughed. Simply.

"Okay, how about we go to the Dairy Queen?" Sora suggested, but continued upon seeing Riku's reaction, "What? Don't tell me _"It's winter"_ or something 'cause that won't work on me. Look at it the other way around: if it's winter, your ice cream or whatever you order won't melt at all. It's pure logic in its simplest form, don't you think so?"

XxXxX

As they were walking towards the car, Riku wrapped his arms around the shivering brunet beside him. "The ice cream _was_ a good idea, but only in theory, isn't it? See the result when you put the idea in action?"

"Yeah, but I still enjoyed it. Especially when I accidentally put my ice cream all over your mouth and on your nose."

"Accidentally? Sure. I'll never trust you to make me taste something you hold in the future, you can bet on it." He let go of the brunet and unlocked the car's doors. Once both the boys had opened his door, warmth came rushing in the outside, probably remains of twenty minutes ago.

They took place in the car. "Now what do you want to do?" Riku asked, "We've had dinner and a dessert, it's still rather early in the evening," He held his watch close to Sora so the brunet could know what time it was, "And except if you really don't want to, I'd like if we'd spend some more time together."

"Do something else, huh?" Sora pondered the question for a single second, "Why not? How about we watch a movie?"

"Good idea. Wanna go to the theatre or in one of our home?" Riku asked.

"No theatres. I don't have much money left; I wouldn't even be able to buy a ticket for one movie and there's no way you're gonna pay something else for me tonight. So it's either your apartment or my house. Which is closer?"

"From here, Yuffie's studio's ten to fifteen minutes away, so it'd be about the same for your house, and my apartment's five to ten minutes, depending if we stop at most lights or not, so in the end, it's only a matter of picking the one your most at ease with."

"Then I have just one question," Sora turned his head to look at Riku, "If we go to your apartment, you're not going to try and molest me as soon as we enter, are you?" And he began laughing.

"What?! Of course not! Molesting someone I barely know on our first date is not my style, I'll let you know." Riku pouted as he turned the car on.

"Oh come on! Don't be mad! I was just joking, you know!" Sora tried to suppress his laughter the best he could, but remains of it still escaped his mouth. "Alright, so let's go to your apartment, and I hope you've got good movies there, or else we'll go back out and rent some."

"Alright, alright!" Riku expressed as the car got out of the Dairy Queen's parking lot, "And you know, you didn't have to tell me you were joking, I knew it."

"Good for you, now come on, drive and get some warmth in this car, I'm still freezing."

Riku did as he was told, although just for the fun of annoying the brunet and staying longer in the car, he slowed down a bit.

XxXxX

**A/N: **Well, that's it. Sorry for the crappy ending though, I didn't find any way to end it differently without being TOO crappy .  
Hope you enjoyed, and **review **this time D (I know I'm annoying with it, but your problem, not mine XD )


End file.
